Champion of Olympus
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: "All this time you've wanted a family. A father and mother. I know this, because I have kept a very close watch on you. You are your father's son...and your father, was my son. I am Zeus. King of the Gods, and I offer you a chance Naruto. Join us. Take the place among us Gods that your father declined."


**Hello all. This was something I just haven't been able to remove from my head, so I decided to put it in type and see what people think. Please not, any inconsistencies with the actual mythology is a combination of my attempts to merge the many mythologies into a cohesive singular based in the Narutoverse. Hopefully you can all enjoy my rendition of events.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The sun beat down on the small island, with the only shade being the few trees bearing tropical fruits. The hot, white sand let off a bit of a heat haze, and every now and then, a light breeze would blow through. The tide washed in and out, the warm water leaving foam on the beach. The sounds of water made up the only noise. The island was truly deserted. So peaceful...so quiet.

A splash rippled in the water nearly one-hundred yards out, shooting a metal object high into the sky. It flipped end-over end, before descending straight toward the beach. Stabbing into the sand, the metal object glinted in the sunlight. It seemed to be a staff of some kind. It was a trident, the three points extending up, the middle of which was the longest. It was a tad askew at first, but suddenly moved and pointed straight, the golden metal beginning to glow.

The sand seemed to heat up and become molten where it contacted the trident, and the water behind it began to ripple and bubble. If one were to line up their vision with the center point of the trident, and the water behind it, they would be able to watch the ocean begin to churn as though a storm were taking place. The trident let out what seemed to a pulse, before the ocean literally split, parting to the floor. Fish and other sea-life who were unable to escape flopped around on the now open ocean floor, gasping for breath. Where the split ended, the water seemed to stretch out, looking as though a figure made of water was separating itself from the ocean around it. Once it set a foot on the land outside it though, it began morphing into flesh, from the contact point up.

Starting with a pair of sandal-wearing feet, the water transformed into muscular, yet lean legs, covered under white robes. The body was just as muscular and as lean, and the man exuded strength, despite once fully forming, appearing to be fairly old, as evidenced by the long, gray beard that stretched to his stomach. He wore a golden crown on his head with three points, mirroring the trident. Walking on land, he grabbed the golden staff and the water behind him suddenly fell back together, crashing and churning as it returned to its natural state. As the water splashed the sand, the molten spot where the trident had been stuck let loose a blast of steam, solidifying into glass.

Strapping the trident to his back, the old man crossed his arms, closing his eyes as though deep in thought. Silence once more permeated the beach. For all of thirteen seconds. Suddenly, the ground shook before, like the ocean, the ground split open, sand pouring into the crevice as a dark mist began to creep out, flowing over the ground, before a gust of wind caused it to swirl in a miniature tornado, and it glowed with a black light from within. A metallic sound accompanied another burst of air expelled the mist outward, revealing another man within, holding a two-pronged pitchfork, seeming to be made of pitch-black metal. He had a shorter beard than the other man, despite being about as old. His hair though stretched down passed his shoulders. As he walked toward the other man, the ground behind him closed. With every move, the black mist leaked from his robes, which outside of the color and light armor, were almost identical to the first man's.

"Brother," he said in a deep voice, his arms stretching out to embrace the first man, who chuckled a bit and returned the gesture.

"Hades," he said with a chuckle, "It has been too long,"

"Indeed it has," replied Hades, pulling out of the embrace, placing his free hand on the others shoulder. "Perhaps you could visit sometime. Persephone becomes lonely with only my company. A visit from her Uncle Poseidon may serve to cheer her gloom."

"I would, brother, but the Underworld is too dry for my tastes...the River Styx not withstanding," replied Poseidon, stroking his beard. Hades shrugged.

"Well, perhaps I'll find some other way to occupy her time. Perhaps get our daughter to visit more often," he conceded, before a screeching sound was heard, and the two brothers gazed up at the eagle flying toward the island. It let out another cry before flying a bit lower and seemingly exploding, transforming itself into a bolt of lightning, which traveled toward the island and struck the sand, melting it instantly and causing it to shoot up. The two looked on as from the explosion, yet another figure rose. Easily as aged as the other two, the new man wore robes so white they seemed to shimmer in the sun, yet otherwise matched the other two. His beard wasn't as long as Poseidon's, but it was easily thicker, and was a dark brown in color, as was his long hair. Like the others, he clutched a staff. However, his was golden, and bore the shape of a bolt of lightning

"Zeus," Hades said dryly. "Still anything to make an entrance, eh Brother?" The new figure, Zeus, merely chuckled.

"It is good to see you both," he replied. "How long has it been since we've all gathered?"

"Ages," Poseidon said. "Last time I can remember was when you gave Shinigami his duty."

"Yes, which I see he's doing quite well," Zeus announced. "How are things in the Underworld, Hades?"

"Dismal, as usual, but it's home," he replied. "But as we were on the subject of my children, it has been quite a while also, since I have seen my daughter. As you can well attest to, Kami has always been more interested in giving life than taking it away. So unlike her brother. How is she liking living on Olympus?"

"She is taking to it quite well. Her mother would be proud," Zeus said, smiling.

"Yes, perhaps you could convince her to come home now and again. As much as I love my wife, she is becoming insufferable." Poseidon had to hold in laughter at Hades' words. Zeus did nothing to hold back his chuckle, and placed his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"I'll see what I can do," he replied. "Now then, there is a reason I have gathered you all here. It would be best if our attention was turned to that matter."

"Yes, Brother. What is this business that is important enough that the three of us have been brought together," Poseidon asked. Both he and Hades turned to face their brother, who's face turned serious.

"Brothers," he replied. "For far to long, we have stepped back into the shadows. In our need for peace and solitude, we have turned governance of the world to New Gods. We have become complacent, and in our complacence, fallen out of memory."

"Forgive my tone brother," Poseidon interrupted, "but we still command the New Gods. Why is this such a crisis?" Hades nodded in agreement.

"While I can see that we have lost power by being forgotten, we are still powerful enough to take command," he said, but Zeus shook his head.

"The lack of worship to us from the humans is not the problem," he continued. "We face a threat that our children, and our children's children, cannot handle."

"What is this problem?" asked Hades, visibly confused, but not enough to lose his composure. "Long have I watched the world of man from the Underworld, and I have not seen such a threat surface."

"What is the meaning of all this, Zeus?" asked Poseidon. "What is this threat, and how do we stop it?" Zeus merely held up his hand.

"Both of you, let me finish speaking," he announced. "I was told of this threat through Apollo. It involves a prophesy...and the great beasts. There is a plan, amongst a few of the humans, to make them whole again."

"No, no, no," Hades replied adamantly, firm in his belief, or lack thereof. "The threat of the Primordial was stopped long ago, and the true knowledge of what happened back then erased from Mankind's records, they cannot possibly have found a way to bring it back."

"That sounds like fear, dear brother," Poseidon said, and the ruler of the Underworld snarled.

"I fear only two beings in all the worlds in all the universe," he said. "I am merely exercising my common sense. It cannot be done. With the splitting of the beast and the blood of the man, no power but ours can reform it."

"That is what I believed too, brother Hades..." Zeus said with a sigh, showing in that breath the many centuries of age that hid behind his appearance. "But according to Apollo, the God of Prophesy, need I remind you, the humans will find out how to accomplish the feat. We _cannot_ allow such a thing to happen." The other two looked at each other, before Poseidon turned once more to the King of the Gods and Heavens.

"What do you suggest we do?" Poseidon asked. "If what has been foretold comes to pass, it could prove catastrophic."

"I will tell you what we are going to do," Zeus replied, his lightning-shaped spear arcing with real electricity . "We are going to martial our forces. We are going to win back the worship of the humans, and reclaim our power. And then, we will put down this threat once and for all." As he spoke, his words caused both brothers to smirk. "We are Gods...And it's time mankind remembers it."

"I would suggest that we use a surrogate, however, to convince the humans to worship once more, rather than try to force them." Zeus and Poseidon turned toward their brother, who was stroking his beard. "Remember, if they fear us, they probably won't be sending us their praise and prayers." Zeus nodded.

"Still as clever as always, Brother," he said. "Yes, I had thought of that, and I have a solution."

Thunder roared as lightning split the sky above the village of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves." A flash in the sky accompanied the bell which let the students of the shinobi academy know it was time to leave. As the younger students flowed through the doors, the rain began to pour from the sky, prompting them to all attempt to race home. Of all of them, only one didn't seem to mind being out in the rain. A young boy, of 7 or 8 years, merely walked home in the rain, as though it were no different than the sunshine. And it was because he knew that even if he dashed home, nobody would be waiting for him. The whisker-marked blonde walked with a mopey expression adorning his face.

"Why so sad?" Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto looked up to see a figure, cloaked with a hood up, shadowing his face a bit. But Naruto could still see the brown beard handing down from his face, and feel the gaze of the older man upon him.

"Nothing, sorry," Naruto replied, "Just thinking." This seemed to get the man's attention, much to the young boy's amusement.

"Thinking?" he said in a something of a mock-questioning tone. "That's good. You know, the world would be a much better place if we all just took the time to think once in a while. But why aren't you trying to get home out of the rain?" Naruto once more adopted a downtrodden look.

"I guess I'm in no hurry to go home just yet," he replied, causing the man to nod sagely and stroke his beard.

"Because you have no parents to greet you when you walk through the door." Naruto's lack of answer was all the proof the hooded man needed. "Growing up alone must be very difficult. I am very sorry, Naruto." The man was actually surprised when Naruto's gaze snapped to him, relaying the boy's anger.

"I don't want, or need, you to feel sorry for me. You hear me?" he said. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and someday, everyone, everyone in the whole world will be begging for a chance to see me. Then you'll see. No more pity. Just respect." The little boy growled as the man in the hood began laughing. He went to kick him in the shin, but in a flash of light and roar of thunder, the man disappeared and reappeared behind the blonde.

"So there is a god's blood in you after all," he said, removing his hood.

"A god's blood?" asked Naruto, turning toward the man so fast he fell over into onto the wet ground.

"And not just any god's blood," chuckled the bearded man. "My blood."

"Who are you," asked Naruto, looking up in awe as lighting arced in the sky above the man.

"All this time you've wanted a family," he replied. "A father and mother. I know this, because I have kept a very close watch on you. You are your father's son...and your father, was my son. I am Zeus. King of the Gods, and I offer you a chance Naruto. Join us. Take the place among us Gods that your father declined." He held out his hand and for a moment, thought perhaps he had frightened his grandchild into running. But the idea left him as a determined look came into the boy's eye as he took the hand.

"Hold on," Zeus said, and Naruto suddenly felt a rush of energy as the two shot into the sky in a great crack of thunder and lightning.

Chapter End

So, I feel it my duty to point out, this is an idea I have been cooking up for some time. Basically, I am trying to combine the mythologies into something cohesive, while basing it on Greek Mythology. Some things to point out

Hades is not evil. Just because he is portrayed that way in movies doesn't make it true. **DARK IS NOT EVIL.**

I based Zeus and Hades on their portrayals in Clash and Wrath of the Titans by Liam Neeson and Ralph Fiennes, cause let's face it, they were awesome as Gods. However, as Poseidon, I can't get Bill Nighy out of my head, and those of you know who he is will understand why.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


End file.
